For Better And For Worse
by LaDiNi
Summary: AU fanfic. Can you sleep at night? Can you breath during day? Yes, you can. Many are those that keep you safe from evil. One of them is named Kai Hiwatari. He is a Slayer, he is Shisou.
1. Cries

**For better and for worse  
**  
Disclaimer: I'll only say it once: like all other writer's in the site, I don't obviously own any of the Beyblade characters I'm using, but I do own my original characters.  
  
**WARNING** -There will be bloody scenes, disgusting descriptions and crimes, as well as some dirty talking. You have been warned, do not complain it is violent, read at your expenses.  
  
This story I dedicate to **kai and mariah gurlie fan**, for she gave me the idea and the inspiration to write this =)  
  
I'll mix the original names and the dub names from Beyblade along the fic.  
  
I've seen John Carpenter's Vampires and Resident Evil sometime ago. When I decided to make this fic, I chose John's way of portraying vampires and mixed it with my own interpretations. Resident Evil also provided some inspiration - my vampires don't die with cutie wooden sticks and they can survive for a bit under the Sun. There might be a slight parallel with those movies.  
  
I have to thank **Isa Koliki** for editing my story and checking my mistakes once again! *_*  
  
Chapter I  
  
  
**_"Cries"_**  
  
All alone in the night, the building could remember few memories of its past splendour; once the most beautiful mansion in the whole city, it now resembled a huge barbecue, useless to anyone.  
  
Or at least anyone amongst the living...  
  
The flames had consumed the house completely, the only things preventing it from falling was the paint! 1000 square feet of gothic architecture, one of the oldest exemplars the world knew of, burnt out! But how? It didn't matter, there was no one there anyway, all 2 floors and basement were completely uninhabited. No wonder, the house was said to be haunted, the city hall had no money to pay for it's rebuilding- and who could possibly want to buy that burned out old thing?  
  
But the strangest thing was the phone call. Someone telling them that there was a fire about half a mile from the city's boundaries - only a hard crossing, dirt road led there, no one would ever go to such a place in the middle of the night! So, why on heart did the fire station receive an anonymous call at 4 p.m, telling them there was a fire? Who could it have   
been?  
  
_________  
  
A blood bath, literally, was the only word able to describe the creepy scene: the bathtub was a small pool of crimson, the bathroom tiles- once beautiful different shades of green- were now stained as the dried blood persistently remained glued to it, scaring even the toughest doctor; moving to the living room, the scene wasn't particularly pleasant either... some trails of blood now and then, fingernails marks scratched in the walls, as if someone had tried to dig a hole through the wall to escape something. But the most macabre and morbid scene was yet to come: a heart, a real human heart laid on top of a broken three legged table, bloody words around it, written in a language known only to a few, and spiked on it's middle, was a slayer's wooden pole- how amusing, a vampire with a sense of   
humour...

  
Finally, in the basement, were the bodies; despite only having a few hours, the decomposition was very clear - the disgusting smell irradiating from it would make the same doctor puke. They were shredded, torn to pieces, their entrails spread all around them, identification of the bodies was useless - even the gender was hardly discernible. Besides the fact that they were dead, there was only one other thing in common between all of them: they were the so called "society's trash". That house was inhabited for about 6 years, legally anyway. Now, it served as comfy home to many homeless people- junkies, dealers, you're all welcome in Hell's Dome! And yes, it was hell... 10 people... in one night? Someone was hungry! Or there were several different occurrences in that night. No, that was clearly the work of vampires, the heart pointed to that.  
  
To them, it was a feast! 10 people: some couldn't move, some were so high they wouldn't even notice what was about to happen.  
  


Then again...  
  
*** A few hours before  
  


Nocturnal predators approached the silent city: it was named Bernangwa, the name of it's original founder. He had wanted to make sure he would not be forgotten once he died - and he was not...  
  
"It's time! The calling has begun! All of the Children hear the cries of the Great Master! Let us feast, we shall not live in fear ever again!" cried out the pale leader.  
"There will be a Battle ahead of us! Let us feed ourselves first... YOU! Check the city for targets!" he spoke again, ordering one of the recently embraced ones to go and check for potential targets. A few hours later he returned. He headed towards the Master, reporting the movement in the city; fortunately for him, the Master enjoyed the notices, for he was known to unleash his anger at the nearest person.  
  
"Follow!" he ordered again.  
  
15 minutes later they arrived to the "target"  
  
"There is nothing here!" the Master screamed.  
  
The young one shook, fearing for his life.. or death if you put it in the correct terms.  
  
"My lord, I know is seems deserted, but inside, there is plenty of food, ready for the taking - most of them are so high they won't even notice what happened!" the man replied, trying his best not to enrage is Master. Too late - moving as fast as he could, the Master stood in front of him, his left hand piercing through is chest.  
  
"Where is the _fun_ in the chase, if they're half dead anyway!!!" he shouted   
at him.  
  
He tried to reply, but as he opened his mouth, coughs of blood splashed out of it hitting the Master's face. This only made him even more mad, if possible. Licking the blood with his filthy tongue, he tightened his grip on the poor man's heart, fully aware of his strength, he twisted it to the left, the body accompanying his movement. With one last stoke, the young one tried begging for mercy, but it only made his situation worse, as the silent assassin drew a smirk on that over paled face. With all his strength, he grabbed him by his shoulder blades and threw his heart out. Blood was pouring out through the hole that just opened on the middle of his chest. The young man had lost his of chance for eternal life. Stepping back, the Master allowed the dead body to fall to ground with a thud, making more splashes of blood hit him and those around him. He approached the now dead body and deposited the heart near his owner. He stared at it with a blank expression as he moved away from his dead companion. He muttered something indecipherable and someone removed the body as he spun on his heels and headed for the house.  
  
"Let us eat!" one of the older vampires told the rest, leading them inside the four-story house. It took only a few minutes before the screaming began.  
  
***  
  
trimmm...trimmm...trimmm...trimmm...  
  
The phone rang. It was 3 P.M and the BLOODY TELEPHONE WAS RINGING!!!  
  
...  
  
"What the fuck do you want, Marshal?" the young man roughly complained  
  
"My, my, you sure are in a bad mood Kai!" a voice joked on the other side of the line.  
  
"Yeah, I wonder why" he replied in his usual bored voice, letting slip a slight hint of cynicism.

  
"Well, if you're gonna be this rude, I won't tell you what happened!"  
  
beeeeeeep…  
  
The line was dead. At the other end, a pissed off voice: "son of a ...! Kai, you bloody bastard!"  
  
A few seconds later...  
  
  
trimmm...  
  
"Ah, ah, ah, you have such a _cute_ sense of humour... now listen up: 2 hours ago, we intercepted a police call, a satanic group doing some shit in the old neighbourhood, seems like someone was screaming like hell, and our great police did nothing until 1 hour ago. We managed to suppress their authority for now but they'll be back in a few hours, so hurry up!"  
  
"Marshal? What the hell are you talking about?!"  
  
"Dead bodies, 10 total..."  
  
"Do I look like a freakin coroner?" ****

  
"Well, considering you were sleeping, I'd say you probably look like a freakin nature's aberration, I've seen you in the morning and it's not a pretty sight" he joked again.  
  
"I'm gonna hang up again..."  
  
"Fine, fine! Met me in St Patrick street in 10 minutes, you'll understand when you see it."  
  
"Fine"  
  
"Kai? Be prepared... real prepared... Solomon's Creep, you've been there 3 years ago, right?"  
  
"What?!"  
  
"I think he's back... he left his trademark..."  
  
beeeeeeep…  
  
Dead line again, and a concerned expression spreads all over Kai's face.  
  
"A heart with a slayer's pole... Bac'shama" he mumbled.  
  
End of Chapter  
  
Well, what do you think? More? Or should I remove the story?  
  
Well, please be so kind to leave a review, on the purple button, com'on, you   
know you want it! Even if it's flames, I just wanna know what you guys think! *Left side of brain: not working... Right side: try blackmail* Good idea! The next chapter will have some touching things and a bit on Kai's life, BUT, in chapter 3, Kai will kick ass! And get ass kicked too... I promise! But, I'm not gonna write if no one reads, and I can't know that if you don't review *have I begged enough yet?*  
  
Well, as I said, this I dedicate to **kai and mariah gurlie fan **who gave me the idea, and it was corrected by **Isa Koliki**. All to all, I have to thank these two wonderful people for all their help! But I must also thank all the writers in the site, specially those whose stories I review! All stories are a great help - good ones serve as examples and inspiration, the not so good ones help us understand our own mistakes, warning us not to do the same. Thank you all!  
  
  
Joke  
The doctor was stunned: the patient had a wooden testicle and an iron one. The Doctor's question: Do you have a normal sexual life?!  
The patients answer: Of course! I even have twin sons - Pinocchio and Robocop...  
  



	2. Time Flies

**For Better and for Worse**
    
    Why, hello there readers! My story's next chapter is here, hope you enjoy it. Wait, enjoy? A vampires story?!
    
    *O_O*
    
    WARNING – Some dirty and potentially offensive talking.
    
    Chapter II
    
    **_"Time flies..."_**
    
    "That was fast! I'm beginning to think you don't have a life!"
    
    A simple grouch was Kai's answer as he descended his green bike and approached the man called Marshall. He had long raven hair and two black orbs that reminded Kai of something he really didn't like: cockroaches. He hated those damn creatures: filthy, disgusting, infesting all places, everywere, they were even worse then flys and they were as black as they were aswell.
    
    "I mean it Kai, you're the first to get here and the last to leave, I'm beginning to think you don't have a life! Maybe I should get you a girlfriend... although it might be an impossible task, with that stuck up attitude, no woman in her perfect mind could possibly stand you."
    
    Kai mentaly smiled at this. That wasn't true, there was someone that indeed could stand him, and yes, it was a woman: Mao.
    
    Mao Lang.
    
    ***Three years ago
    
    It was a sunny day –that's exactly what you expect from the Sun in the middle of June – and the birds were singing, the children were playing and Kai Hiwatari was grouching and complaing to himself on how ridiculous and shallow life was while unloading the things the removal firm had left in his new house. He really didn't like the idea; one day he just arrived from a mission with his best friend Yuri to find out that he had been moved 
    
    to the other side of the world – China... He hated it! He would be parted from the only person he could have a "normal" relationship with - if you can call anything that involves a vampires hunter normal - and go to China, to a God's forgotten city whose name he couldn't even pronounce! Kai was wandering through his thoughts, trying to find a painful way of making that idiot from the Association pay for that little swop of places. _I think his_
    
    _name is Marshall or something_, when something snaped him back to earth's orbit.
    
    A scream. 
    
    Usualy he didn't pay much attention to those sort of things, he had his own problems anyway, it's not like he needed any more! But he followed the sound and traced it to it's origin. It was just next to his own house, most likely it was some stupid neighbourhood kid...
    
    _Good chance to meet these jerks... I guess._
    
    No, it wasn't a kid. It was a girl.
    
    _Pink head. She's a bit short, but that little white top looks very.. yummy..._
    
    Apparently she was hammering something, using a buch of huge nails and ended up slaming it into her own hand.
    
    _Stupid girl..._
    
    She hadn't notice his presence, so she just stopped complaining and turned back to the wooden board.
    
    "Stupid thing, I swear I'll never let Salima convince me into this again - 
    
    EVER!"
    
    Making another ridiculous attempt at nailing the 3 inch board she hit her hand again. And she screamed again.
    
    Them, something extraordinary happened!
    
    Kai decided to help.
    
    "You're so pityfull you make me wanna cry."
    
    "Wha???"
    
    Mariah turned back, staring at the man before her.
    
    "I'm sorry, did you say something?"
    
    "Give me that!"
    
    Without waiting for her response, Kai pushed forward and took the hammer out of her raised hand. Slowly, he grabbed the nail. He loocked at it for a few seconds, his left eye closed and moved the hammer back a bit...
    
    SLAM!
    
    One hit was all it took to bury the hole nail down. Looking to the board, he noticed two red marks, signaling were the rest of the nails were to be and hammered them as well.
    
    "Great job... thank you. But, when exactly did I call you?" she tossed at 
    
    him with a somewhat sarcastic, provocative voice...
    
    "You called me when you screamed like a wimp," Kai answered while turning back and preparing to leave.
    
    "Eih! You think you're so that! I'd like to see if it was you! This is VERY painful!"
    
    Kai frose in his place, twisted on his heels and turned at her. An amused grin on his face as he heads towards her.
    
    "VERY painful" ? You have no idea what painful is..." he completed that last sentence with his best example from his scars collection as he uppered his black tank top.
    
    Mariah was speechless – if it was because he had the ugliest and biggest scar she ever saw on his abdomen, or because he had a good made up body, she couldn't tell.
    
    What the hell is wrong with me?! I fell like a kid fan girl staring at her idol! I don't even know this jerk!
    
    "Woow, it's big... want a cookie for that?" She tossed at him.
    
    Kai just smirked and prepared to leave again. But once more, that simple task was reversed by his pinkie neighbour.
    
    "Where do you think you're going, ...."
    
    "Kai."
    
    "Mao, Mao Lang. Though you look like a cutie, you have a real stuck up attitude, you know that?" Mao was everything but gentle. She would just say things the way they had to be said, though her mother hardly cared for her, she made sure the would learn that lesson well. And she did. _Always say what you must! Don't be afraid of people's reaction, always let them know where they stand with you!._
    
    Kai sighed and followed her into her house. It was cool inside, the vent was on and nice fresh air hit his face as he barged in the traditional chinese house.
    
    "Salima? Where's the water jar?" Mao screamed to no one.
    
    "It's in the refrigerator!" an unknown voice replyed from the second floor. _Must be Salima.. in a few moments, a girl descended the staircase that lead to the second floor._
    
    "Did you hear me, Mao? It's in th..." She stared at Kai as he entered the kitchen. She was wearing a very small pair of shorts. In a few seconds, she resembled a tomato...
    
    "Don't worry, I've seen better"
    
    Salima wasn't sure whether she sould be relieved or pissed. She chose to be 
    
    relieved in the end.
    
    "Right... I'm ah...ah..."
    
    "Salima?"
    
    "Yeah! You?"
    
    "Kai... your new neigbour" he added dryly.
    
    "So your taking over the Sangs house, humm?" Mao interrupted. She hated being left out of a conversation.
    
    "Guess." He replied as he gladly accepted the fresh orange juice Mao just made.
    
    Another voice came from the second floor, calling for Salima.
    
    "_Nice_ meeting you" she said, even more dry then Kai, and headed up. There was something about that guy that she definitely didn't like...
    
    "Lovely friends Pink!" he tossed sarcastically.
    
    "Looks who's talking, Mr Nice GuyTM himself."
    
    Quick mouth... she was used to playing that game. But two can play it, darling.
    
    ***
    
    "Hello? Earth calling Kai Hiwatari? Anybody home? Humm, you got all weird when I talked about girlfriend..."
    
    One of those Kai Hiwatari's trademark death glares and Marshall knew he'd better shut up.
    
    "Ok, take a look inside, the bodies are in the basement ok?"
    
    "Not coming?"
    
    "Been there, done that. Besides, the stink is awful and anyway, I don't wanna see you scared of another rookie."
    
    "WHAT?! What's that supposed to mean? I will not begin another one! I'm not a trainer, I'm a slayer! If I start training those wimps, I'm gonna lose all my respect."
    
    "And your nickname to, by the way."
    
    Stupid Marshall, couldn't he take things seriously from time to time?
    
    Kai walked to the house. There was someone waiting for him there. A priest? Man, the Association must be real worried. Last time a priest was sent to battle field was almost two centuries ago. Kai licked his upper lip.
    
    _This is gonna be funny._
    
    The priest turned to Kai as he heard footsteps behind him. You could see he was very nervous. He couldn't stop moving his hands, his forehead was all sweaty and he had an almost annoying smile on his perfect white face. He looked like a blonde angel, he shouldn't be there!
    
    "Father Max Mizuara, Mr. Hiwatari. I heard you were going in with me?"
    
    Kai lifted an eyebrow. "_You were going in with me?"_
    
    "Lets make one things straight here Father. I'm in charge here! _You_ come 
    
    with _me_, got that?"
    
    "I'm afraid the Association gives _me_ the leading paper Mr Hiwatari"
    
    Kai smirked. That little prick...
    
    "You ever met a vampire? Vampires don't give a fuck if you're in charge or not, they'll just jump at you and suck your brain out without thinking twice. You don't have the capability to respond fast enough to an attack, thus you cannot lead a team. So I'm in charge and you shut up! Got it?"
    
    There are just somethings one can not fight; Kai Hiwatari was one of those.
    
    He was known to be ruthless and was well known among the vampire communities. Rumors said he had fallen in love with a woman and a vampire killed her; ever since that moment he joined the Association and become of one of the best slayers – the real reason he had been transfered. And Father Max really didn't want to find out why he was one of the best...
    
    Following closely, too close for Kai, they entered the house. The set resembled a terror's movies, white fog surrounding the house and everything.
    
    Max mumbled something indecipherable and continued to follow Kai through the chambers.
    
    Kai decided it was time. One quick look over the house and he knew what to do.
    
    "To your left Ladies and Gentleman, is the bathroom. Please notice the beautiful red glow the dried blood adds to this wondeful set of green."
    
    Max was astonished. He was JOKING!
    
    "Don't you have respect for life?!"
    
    The usually ignoring Kai made fair the word "ignoring" and continued his path.
    
    "To your right, the main hall! Wow, notice that great decoration on the center of the table - the heart gives the room a special touch, don't you think?"
    
    Max hadn't noticed the table because he was staring at the walls and crashed on top of the broken table. As he turned over his back, the heart laid on his stomach.
    
    "AHHH!!!"
    
    Kai started laughing like a lunatic at the scene present before him: Father Max was basically freaking out, the heart was soaking his vests and instead of removing the organ, he just cried out.
    
    Feeling sorry for the guy, Kai reached out and picked the heart with his bare hand and lifted it to his eyes. For the first time on that night, Kai's face became serious. A mask of concern fitted his pale skin and a chill walked over Max's back. It couldn't be a good sign.
    
    "Ok, you won! It's what you wanted, right! Congratulations, I'm leaving."
    
    "Good for you!" he tossed at him.
    
    _You couldn't take it anyway. Bac'sham... I got the message, we have unfinished business to attend..._
    
    End of Chapter
    
    Not really a cliff, but hei... you'll figure the rest next chappie!
    
    **kai and mariah gurlie fan**
    
    Two reviews? Me = honored! And I'm on fav story's list? Me = very honored! 
    
    Here's the new chapter to put your misery away! Next one might take a bit longer
    
    though, don't despair, Kai will come and give us action q.b. ^_~
    
    **Haruka Hana**
    
    *grin* you think the heart is disgusting... just to let you know, the 
    
    chapter you read was re-re-re edited... it was just to violent... you have 
    
    no idea how twisted my mind can be sometimes... Brian hum? Never thought of 
    
    him in that perspective... Guess he wouldn't do bad, but I have very 
    
    specific plans for this fic. Maybe I'll place him on the story, but expect a 
    
    minor paper.
    
    **Isa Koliki**
    
    If Joyce comes complayning that I'm talking to much time to update, I'll 
    
    pass the hot potatoe to you... Indeed, my stories are in your hands... I'm a 
    
    slave to your will *don't u dare use that to blackmail me!* Brincando...


	3. I'll find you

**For Better and for Worse**

**WARNING: some swearing, disgustings things, stuff like that, you know it already...**

Warnings given, time to say: **HAPPY BIRTHDAY, JOY!!!**

I speeded this just to publish it on your birthday – that means **Isa** didn't edit this. I deserve a big "I love you, D!" ^_^ For all other readers: say happy birthday to **kai and mariah gurlie fan**, she's a great person and a good friend! ^_~****

Hope you guys like it!

  
Chapter III

_I'll find you..._

_Thump!!!_

Poor Brooklin was being squashed against the hard, cold brick wall of the back entrance of "The Ripper", a piece of dump on the heart of the Old Neighbourhood. The Old Neighbourhood was a huge complex that reminded the Brasilian getho: big, dirty, over crouded, and mostly – extremely dangerous. And Kai was inside it. Few dared venturing to it's surroundings much less to it's very core! But Kai never feared the place and when Ozuma, who was incharge of showing him around and teach him chinnese, took him there, he felt strangely at home. Kai Hiwatari had a very... peculiar life. He would rather forget it, but hard has he would try, the image of his drunk mother and his stupid father kept barging to his mind! Why wouldn't they leave!? 

_Oh well, life is a bitch, you just have to bear with it Kai! But you Brook, that's a different story..._

Blood was dipping from the fresh cut Kai just made with his katana. Just another one... Some sort of draw was displayed on Brooklin's belly, a macabre tatoo made out from several different cuts the sharp weapon left on his abdomen. Each time they would meet, the same ritual: 

..."I won't say a word!"...

_SLASH!!!_

... and Brooklin got himself another scar...

"I'd figure you for being smarter then this... guess inteligence doesn't fit guys that are named after bridges and cities..."

 "Why are you doing this to me? I had nothing to do with Ozuma's accident!" Brooklin shouted trying to defend himself... 

Sorry, didn't quite work the way he hopped..

Kai's eyes widened, his fist mets the man's face, then back of his head hits the wall, then strucks forward and hits Kai's fist – chain reaction as most would call it. Quite effective though, Brooklin was skared, now he was terrified. Though  that might be due to Kai's angry expression...

"Wha're you talking about, damn bastard?! He entered the morge four days ago and the Association cleaned all the tracks of it! You... you gave him away! That's why Brian knew he was coming! I still need you Brooklin... but when I'm done... you're dead..." Kai shouted at him, his face glued to Brooklin's, crimson eyes irradianting with power treatening a premature death for a shaking Brooklin. 

"But..but b_b.. but I.. I mean, I don't.. really, I dont know that g_uy!"

Shoting daggers at him, Kai alows him to fall to the ground with a "thud". Brooklin is sprawled on the back of the alley, when he tries to get up, Kai puts his foot on his face.

"Ei, that hurts!" Brooklin complained, his winning muffled by his own cheeks crushed bellow Kai's army boots.

"Ok, maybe I do know him! But I can't remember it very well now..."

Kai pressed harder.

"Ok, ok, I'll give! I saw him when he arrived, he came from far, approcaching from the Left Hills, with his little 'commite'. 

"Commite? What do you mean?"

"Humm... He's not alone! He came with his partners."

"And?"

"What?"

"Cut the crap, I know you, fuckin bastard! You tell me what the hell you're hidding or you'll know the word "pain" in it's full extent! Again..."

Remembering something obviously painfull, Brooklin was about to say something, when... 

Saved by the bell! Is friends were calling him, too close for Kai, no point on blowing up one of his best informers - _Better split! _

Kai walked in. The smell was awfull – it was the Rippers kitchen!

_What are they cooking?!_

Existing the Neighbourhood and heading for the Hills, Kai made a mental note to go and find Brooklin again to settle some things. What did he meant with "commite"?? It's not like they liked each other very much, but at least we wasn't bothering him all the time. Apparently, he received some call, they wanted him to go get the newbies. Ozuma didn't particularly liked teaching, but you have to take what you have, and all Ozuma had was teaching. Newbies can be very annoying – they don't know a thing, sometimes they don't even know what they're doing there! Not really they're fault, the Searchers just go and find kids with good abilities or that went through some Underworld experience. Like Kai did. Long ago, when he met Yury. _Because_ he met Yuri. 

Smirking within at the memory of the first time he saw his friend, Kai didn't notice the car pulling over.

"Wake up!"

"Humm?"

"Day dreaming, Kai?"

"It's 11 pm, Mao..."

Giving him the look, Mao opened the door.

"I'm not going home yet."

"What are you going to do at this hour? You have the weirdest habits ever, Kai! Sometimes you come out first thing in the morning, sometimes you look like a bat, waking up at midnight! Whatever super-secret job you have must have a real flexible shedulle!"

"You just don't give up, now do'ya?". Mao tried her best to make Kai slip and tell her what he did, but just when he was about to say it, he gave her a comic look and went away. That Kai, sometimes you just can't understand him! Why was he like that to her?

"Fine, I'll leave you somewere else. Where are you heading to?"

"The Left Hills"

"This time of the night? Are you insane? All types of crooks hang out over there at this time of the night!"

"Are you taking me or not? It's a long way, I don't want to take much time!"

"Humm... I don't know..."

Suddenly her face brightens and a big smile cracks her lips. Plumpy cheeks that make you wanna grab them, a child like smile and those cat like eyes and Kai already knew whatever she'd ask, he couldn't deny it. He just couldn't say no to her.

"You'll take me to the movies! I wanna see Underworld!"

"What? I don't like to go to the movies! Besides, that's one of those stupid vampires movie!"

"It's not! How do you know if you don't like seing movies?"

Kai smiled. Those movies had nothinng to do with real vampires. Always that stupid same crap: a vampire bites your neck and you become a vampire, or the "Oh, the Sun"! If it wasn't that, it was a story about a nice vampire helping the mortals to end some danger! 

No, real vampires were monsters! Blood thirsty creatures with no respect for life - mortal or immortal. Deadly predators with a great power and strong bodies, feeded at the expense of inocent blood! And worse, with time, they became even stronger, they could survive under the Sun for a certain period of time. So now the only way of killing them was ripping their head off. And God knows how hard it is to imobilize a vampire, much less cut their heads off!

"Fine, this time you win! Now lets go!"

Mao smiled. Big, bad Kai Hiwatari, all she had to do was make that cute face and he was eating on her hand! _Men... they're so easy. Then again... oh, Kai! When will I get the guts!_

"What are you staring at?! Move!"

Mao didn't realize she was staring at him, blushing hard she drove her pink Beetle, taking the highway onto the Left Hills. Most people were surprized on how much traffic that city had to even need a highway!

Five minutes later, Mao parks the car near enough to prevent Kai from walking to much.

"You're so scared!"

"Am not! Well... just a bit... this is a dangerous area." She said looking around. A drunk junckie walks by and falls on top of her window glass, scaring her like hell!

"Ahhh!!!"

"Take it easy, he's just drunk!"

She looked real frightten. So helpless and beautifull, looking at him, those amber eyes calling him to her...

She was so surprised, she tensed up when he pulled her into him.

Mao felt like flying. Her head bent over his left shoulder and her body pressed against his torso. She could feel his breathing on her neck, and the scent of his skin emaneted from his clothing. 

Kai on the other hand wasn't sure what to do. He dreamed of her several times, but he couldn't afford having a girlfriend, it was too dangerous for both of them.

Mao almost hit his seat when he relased her.

"Sorry, I really have to go...Thank you, Mao!" he told her, looking strainght in her eyes.

Smiling gracefully, Mao trew him a "Good bye!" and drove off.

Kai took a few breaths before going in the Hills. The Left Hills were a huge extension of terrain, up and down, around a hill or woden house, maybe an abanddoned car, completely dark and dirty. Junkies every now, passing in front of him, hookers hitting on him when he walked by, you could find just about everything in that place – human life was reduced to it's lower levels in that filthy place. 

And dark too. Kai could barely see, there were plenty people around them – how was he suppoused to find Bac'shama there?

Looking around, asking people for pale guys and a small mob – nothing!

He wouldn't give it up! He and those with him had to be somewere. He could call help but he was a looner and prefered to handle things on his own. Besides, Bac'shama was his! He had to pay... 

_I'll find you... I'll find you even if I have to stay here all bloody night!_

Searching back in his memory, Kai tried to remember the time they first met. . . 

End of Chapter

Ok folks, next chapter I'm going to explain what happened between these two! Hope you liked – of course I won't know till you review. And you better leave a "happy birthday" to my friend Joyce there! Bye!

**Kai and mariah gurlie fan**

You want vampires? I'll give you vampires! You want Kai? I'll give you Kai! You wishes are my commands, oh Joy! ^_~ Happy birthday my good friend! 

**Droopy1389**

Creepy? Welcome to that strange things which is my mind... mwahahaha! Well, get ready, they'll get worse! Trust me... be afraid.... be very afraid *I'm overeacting here, ain't I?* O_O. Oh well, thank you for reading my story, stick till the end, and hopefully, enjoy it!

milbotthemonkeyfish****

Isa's friends always have the most peculiar names – Your Stalker, milbotthemonkeyfish ... No doubht they're immaginative! Thanks for reading my story! Oh, and "Hi" to you too! ^_~****


	4. Death Shadow Part I

**For Better and For Worse**

****ducks under tableBeen bad, I'm so sorry I took so long to update! This chapter turned out to be WAY bigger then I originally planned, so I split it into two parts.

In this half, there are two happenings that will happen in slightly different timings, but follow the same trail of thoughts, hope it's not too confusing.

Well, let's start this shall we?

**_Death Shadow, part I_**

He took about two hours to find out that some strange guys had frightened the Stravsa gang from their usual spot. _Dirty,Ugly and Bad_, the movie, would have found better protagonists in those folks, they were just so mean and terrible not even the police would dare touch them.

These sort of people were not so strange to him anyway. Kai had grown in a not very healthy family environment: his father was always out; when he was home, there were always fights - over him being "an useless pig" or "having those whores in MY house" he would hear his mother say. Not much of a nice lady by the way, she was constantly drunk, beating and hitting the nearest target, that being the wall or a vase and when he wasn't fast enough, Kai was her punching bag. The reason she didn't exacly like the whores he would bring was because they reminded her that she couldn't do the same anymore - age truly does not forgive... so, if you can't sell your body for money, sell someone else's! So she worked in a prostitute house and sometimes got men she would met on the street to come over and "talk" to the ladies... Kai once had a not so pleasant meeting with one of those guys, but his knight in shining armor came to save him - his brother.

He had left home long ago.

"I'll be back for'ya, Kai!" he heard him say.

And he believed, like most 8 years old would have. He belived for years, believed one day he'd find him, in one of those pitches he went through his whole life, he knew he'd find him!

Sadly, he did...

_Why am I thinking of them now? I lost a brother... and I won a friend... not a trade I liked, but better then nothing I guess..._

Kai snapped out of his day dreaming as a cry pierced though the cold night like a bullet. And he had a feeling it was meant for him...

_They know I'm coming... So much for the element of surprise. Or not... there's a reason I'm the Shisou._

The young slayer smirked at his own thoughts. He actually enjoyed himself when he received that naming and killed his first master.

**** 2 years ago ****

"Yuri! Yuri!!!"

The slayer stopped and looked back. A painted man approached him with an angry expression.

"I told you that boy would be nothing but troubles, but did you listen?!"

"What did he do now?" Yuri asked with an amused grin.

"That kid went on challenging my pupils again!"

"That's your problem, Rei."

"What?!"

"I've told you over and over again. Kai is just one of those calm kids, but if you manage to get on his wrong side, there's just trouble waiting for 'ya... If your pupils go on picking on him, they'll get a response. _Elementary, _my dear friend."

Yuri walked away without waiting for Rei's reaction. He knew the other trainers didn't like it when  he brought Kai in.

He has no special habits; he is very unstable; he needs psychological assistance... They told him just about everything they could to prevent that boy from coming.

_Superstitious bastards... they would actually risk leaving him just like that, to prevent him from entering... But I refused to let go of him and in the end, I had to do his training myself... thank God it's almost over... tomorow... tomorow is the Final test... what nickname will you be given, Kai? I guess I'm the one that has to decide, but I haven't really thought about it..._

****the next day****

A roof top - two women on the right side and two men on the left. Yuri was still inside the building, and so was the soon-to-be-slayer.

"Kai."

"Yuri."

"Kai."

"Yuri."

"Kai?"

"Yuri."

"KAI?"

"Humm?"

"Arggg ****--#****, will you look at me?!"

"Ah! Sorry, I wasn't here"

"Oh, but you better be! I won't say give it your best. You always do. What I'm going to say is - try not to make much of a mess, ok? And don't forget..."

"Always aim for the throat. Ok. Are those guys really sure this place is safe? And why did we change locations anyway? I though we were going downtown."

"We were Kai, but you must understand, vampires don't stay put for to long, we have to track them down to make these sorts of tests. I remember my test. My Watchers lost the vampire I was supoused to track down. We had to wait for about 4 hours until we found him. He was dead already. I had my Final rescheduled. But I'm here ain't I?"

Yuri's walkie-talkie rang - it was time, the vampire had been tracked.

Yuri climbed up the rusty iron ladder and joinded the two woman. They looked cold and impartial.

_Good. Let's get started. Don't disappoint me Kai._

Kai looked up for the last time before starting his chase. Yuri's face seemed to comfort him.

"Time to slay," he mumbled to himself.

The final test was actually very simple: all he had to do was track down the vampire and kill him without attracting attentions. Meanwhile, the Watchers would decide if he was fit to become a slayer or not.

Kai started walking away from the alley. His silent shadows followed behind him.

"Now where to?"

The boy spotted a night club. _Just a hint..._

And he was good with hints. He only saw vampires once, the memories were still pretty much repressed inside his mind. But he knew that guy was one. Pale face, dressed in black and navy blue and an unreadable espression. The 'test subject', so to say, knew he was a target for a trainnie, so he did his best not to show off and keep a low profile. And that's precicely what will attract someone's attention to you if you decide to hide inside a night club crowded with people dancing and laughing. Kai almost glued himself to the wall to get to the bar from the vampires back.

There was nothing he could do while he was inside - and the vampire knew that. So Kai made a very strange move - he walked to the nearest seat.

"A beer please."

The vampire looked at him - every single person that approached the bar tried to get as far as possible from that guy who looked to strange and cold, and this kid was glued to him.

Grabbing his beer, Kai gave him a strange, provocative smile and took a dip.

They stayed like that for a few minutes. Once Kai finished his drink and payed for it, he turned to the vampire.

"Kai."

"Hn?"

"It's my name.", he coolly replied.

"So? I didn't ask for it."

Kai slowly got up and approached the man. His face was bowed and the shadows cloaked his eyes. With an unreadable expressision, he put his mouth to the vampire's ear.

"I just though you'd like to know the name of the one that will take your immortality away."

And with that, he walked out, not even bothering looking back to see the terrified expression on the man's face. His shadows sighed in relief while Kai walked out of the night club into the back of the street - which he'd later find out, was a dead end.

Just like he expected, the vampire used the back door to try and escape his death sentence.

The Watchers and Yuri jumped to the next set of buldings to get a good grip on the happening. And they looked just in time to see Kai's trouble get way bigger then he thought.

Because the Watchers told him to look for one vampire, he failed to notice they were actually three. And they were accompanied by 2 mortal females.

_Shit! Now what?! If any one approaches, they'll kill the girls. But if I don't do something, they'll hurt them anyway..._

Kai studied his oponents. Vampires were cocky, proud and somewhat stupid creatures. They liked to boast and brag about themselves to the others, thinking no one could stand up to them and they were not that hard to piss off.

Then he studied his battle field. It was a dead end street - something they noticed once the girls started giggling, asking them if they wanted to cross the wall like a ghost. Their only way out was through him and the Watchers. There was a night lamp just outside the club's exit that provided a very dim light and there were several dustbins. Because the light was so dim, all he could see were the silhouettes of the five targets.

Taking a deep breath, Kai ducked and started moving. One step after the other, keeping as low as possible and moving as silently as a cat. Once he reached the first dustbin, luck decided to show up and the night lamp blacked out. The vampire Kai had talked to almost jumped out of his skin.

"Go see if there's anyone there, idiot!" he heard one of the others say.

He passed right through him and near to the opposite side of the wall Kai was next to. Making a sound only his target would hear, he let the shadows cloak him, embrace him.

"It seems he's not even there." Yuri told one of the Watchers.

Indeed.

The vampire heard the sound and approached Kai. He looked and looked and he still saw nothing. So he came even closer. Now, the others couldn't see him, and they were so distracted with the girls, they didn't notice was he was doing.

_Just a little more...gotcha!!!_

Rushing forward, Kai immediately placed a hand on the man's mouth and dug is knife deep down his throat. Removing the blade and dragging the corpses to the back of the dustbins he prepared to finish his task.

Approaching the nearest shadowy spot, he grabbed his weapons: 3 different sized knives. He had a good aiming. But was it that good?

He knew his chances were almost none and he might hit one of the girls... so aiming to the head was not a possibility.

So he aimed to the next best spot: the heart.

Grabbing two knives with one hand, he used the spare hand and aimed for the back of the furthest vampire. It screamed when it felt the blade pierce through his flesh. The girls started screaming, the other vampire preparing to kill them ****if you're gonna die, don't do it alone...**** and Kai was already on top of him, the girls screaming even more. Kai was worried they might attract attentions, the hurt vampire screaming more and more tring to take the blade off, Kai hitting one of the girls with his foot to shut her off, her friend getting the picture but still screaming, Kai grabbing himself to the vampire's back like if he was riding a bull, trying to grab the weapon that had fallen down, the girl still screaming, running away from there and on the top of the buildings Yuri laughing like hell while the Watchers looked at him as if he was crazy!!! 

****UFF!!! What a mess! Let me breath!!!****

Finally Kai managed to dig the blade on the vampires throat and the other one was easy to take care of.

Painted and tired, Kai looked up to a pleasant sight: Yuri and the Watchers were smiling.

"Congratulations Kai. You've passed with the best results I ever gave. Even though the other girl attracted attentions, she was too drunk, no one will believe her," the lady Watcher told him.

"Indeed, that was very good, I couldn't do better. Congratulations, Death Shadow."

Kai made no comments on the naming he was given. It fit him and he knew it. He would mask himself within the shadows, moving as if he was one himself.

Looking up into the sky, he smiled to the moon, his only companion that night, showing her pretty face and willingly providing her light. It was a night he would not forget.

The battle would be hard: him, two newbies and a master vampire. He had no chance! He was just supposed to come as a support - they'd never give him a chance to do anything ****_no matter if the Watchers gave you such a great score!_****. But you use support when you need an extra back up if the big boys get in trouble and considering they were pretty much dead, the 3 kids were their only chance! Kai, being the only official slayer, took the lead and entered the house. It's was three floors high and it was damn hot in there!

Local people said that was because the vulcan beneath the house was lit. The vulcan was at sleep for almost 50 years now, but Japannese can be very superstitious.

It didn't take long before they seperated themselves and Kai found one of them sucked to the bone and the other one stupidly running away, right into the dog's mouth.

He was the last slayer left and he couldn't ask for help.

His oponent was Tan Pai, an elder vampire from the times of the samurais. Unfortunately, he didn't respect the samurais code of honor and the second Kai would show up, he'd send his men on him. So Kai had to find a plan. A plan that would allow him to get to his room at the top floor, going through all his vampirish security and their dogs, enter the room itself which was heavely secured, walk pass the room's inside security and them knock down Pai and kill him... and all of this without getting killed.

"That should be easy..." he whispered to the air. The first problem was getting upstairs - that came out easier then he thought, the room was near the attic and when Kai had to get on the outside window ledge he realised he could climb up the pipes. Once upstairs, he sneaked up to the entrance of the room - 4 guards were guarding the entrance and the dogs were getting restless. Afraid they might reveal him, Kai made his way back. No one seemed to hear and the dogs just lay down again.

Kai had quite a figure: his torso was quite slim yet his arms were strong and his legs powerful and high. He seemed to walk like no one, more then that, he seemed to sneak like no one, concealing himself within the shadows, invisible to unwary eyes. Fundamental to his little task.

He had to find a way around the guards at the door! So Kai temporarily changed his name into MacGiver and used his brains to come up with a plan: using a decoy, he would lure the guards away, leaving the doors unprotected.

A loud BANG sounded and the guards were as fast has their supernatural skills allowed. Kai moved even faster if possible - the sound had scared out the inner guards and Pai himself was ready for any hostilities. So he used the prototype weapon The Associations all over the world had been working on: a hand grenade that exploded and launched a very bright light.

As vampires grew stronger and stronger, their ability to resist the sun improved. Masters were the worse, because they were so old, their power was amazing and they could last about 7 to 10 minutes under a burning sun. The young embraced couldn't last more then some seconds, so the grenade would take them off for a while.

Once Kai heard their screaming he peeked in. Pai was standing in the middle of the room, eyes filled with tears, ears hurting with the sound of the young's screams.

He grabbed a sword and got back, hiding behind the safety of the Japannese blade. Kai ran to the back of the room and tried to see Pai, all his men running around, screaming, some had their skins burned out, some actually fuming. He couldn't possibly kill him now!

So he waited. He curled behind a columm, several metres away from Pai's trone, hidden in the shadows. Others came up, taking the injured downstairs. Pai was so surprised a sole mortal dared do such a thing, he forgot to look for him.

Big mistake.

Trembling and mumbling something in Japannese, Pai sat down and closed his eyes.

Even bigger mistake.

Kai approached the vampire very slowly. The dark shadows that filled the room clothed him perfectly, once again, it seemed as he wasn't even there.

Raising his left hand, a pocket knife came out. It was big enough to pry open his throat! Kai begged whatever Gods he had and prepared the blade.

From the back of the throne, he mumbled something only Pan heard:

"You can't escape Death's Shadow..."

Black orbs snapped open and one single word escape his lips:

"Shisou!"

Upon hearing his voice, his guards turned back to face him, only in time to see a glint of silver slash down. A full load of blood started coming out Pai's open throat like a fountain springing water. Kai grabbed yet another grenade and ran out of the room, onto the pipes and then away from the house.

With him stayed Pai's last word:

_Shisou._

****

_That day I became known as Shisou, the Death Shadow. Pai's eyes still haunt me... like his eyes do..._

Kai almost hit his forehead for letting himself be dragged down by memories once again. But memories was all he had for now.

He just kept walking and walking untill he reached the boundries of his destiantion. Looking for a safe spot, Kai ran to the back of a tiny hill near the Stravza place. He could see several groups of vampires, about fifteen of them seemed to leaving. Figuring they were going hunting, Kai used his cell phone and sent a message telling about the occurence he was seeing. Ignoring the reply that stated:

WAIT FOR OPERATIVES, DO NOT ATTACK ALONE!,

Kai waited for the group to go away and searched for Bac'shama. He found him next to what it seemed like two masters and some new embraced. Seemed like luck was with the slayer tonight, Bac'shama abandoned the group and walked away with one of the masters. The others seemed to disapprove his actions, but he took no notice of it and kept walking.

Kai following close behind, he could hear pieces of the conversation:

_...cause soon, we will be free!_

_...found..._

_...allow them to know!..._

_...prevent it?..._

_...no mercy! .... DIE!!!..._

That last word didn't please Kai all that much, but he just kept listening. After a while they stopped and the other master seemed to be rather interested in something up in the sky, maybe a star. Kai grabbed that chance like there was no tomorow.

SLASH!!!

Immediatly after cutting the master's head, the slayer redrew to the shadows. But he was quite surprised when he heard Bach'shama's laughter.

"Well, you sure keep up to that name, don't you, Shisou?"

"You knew I was here?"

"Sometimes you seem to forget our link, young one"

"Unfortunately, I can't!"

"Still have nightmares? Ahahah!!!"

Kai smirked. "Tell me you don't make it on purpose?!"

"..."

"Fuckin ass! You got any idea the kind of troubles you gave me the first months?!"

"Yes, they had to restrain you sometimes, they were afraid you might try to kill yourself. I'm sorry, Kai, I din't mean to be so harsh on you!" he added in the end, not even a hint of regret on his voice.

"You warped demon! Why?! Why do this to me? Sick pervert, do you enjoy haunting me?!"

"Ah, unleash your anger with insults... That's all you can do..."

"Really?"

"Kai, are you actually that stupid to think I didn't know you were coming?"

"And are you actually that stupid to think I'd come challenge you alone?"

"No, that's actually what I was expecting. Soon your friends will be here and there will be a very large welcome commitee waiting for them..."

"30 vampires against an entire Association crew? Keep dreaming!"

"30?"

"Hn?"

"Fools! You have no idea what's happening here, have you? Mwahahahah!!!"

The slayer was staring at the master laughing insanely. He could not understand what was happening! If he knew Kai was coming, why let him kill the other master that easily? And what did he mean with "what's happening here"? Kai's mind was completely messed up and he wanted answers!

"Ok, start explaining! Now!"

"I don't have to tell you anything!"

"We'll see..."

Without further conversations, Kai launched himself against the master. Bac'shama swifly avoided the stroke and started chuckling at Kai's failed attempts to hit him with his large weapon.

"This is funny! If you run a bit faster, you might be able to hit my shadow."

Kai was really getting annoyed... The small stream that ran near them, so peaceful and quiet, it seemed to be a crime to soil it in such dirty blood... but either one way or another, the water would become red that night!

_And it won't be my blood!_

Kai put the katana aside and hoistedhis whip, trying to hit Bac'shama with it.

"Indiana Jones lives!", Bac'shama joked, but he regreted once he felt the sting of the whip against is left arm.

"Bastard! I'm gonna show you some respect! Like I should have done 2 years ago!"

Then, like a slow motion movie act, Kai seemed to freeze in time, this time, he couldn't hold those sad memories anymore...

_End of Part I_

." Ok, now move on to Part II!

**Reviewers replies here:**

**kai and mariah gurlie fan**

So, how did I go? Review please will'ya? And I'm really sorry for the lack on updates! Been busy, ****school gave me the headaches!**** I wish I had all the time to write, write and... write! But when I write and write and write, it's not that good ****ask Isa!****, cause huge chapters like this one come out of my head. And I just have to write everything I think of... now, move on to part II !

**Firen103**

This fic is suppoused to represent though and mean people. And though and mean people SWEAR A LOT! And they are everything except nice! So, that explains why this is violente and rude. Bah, forget that, that's just an excuse to hide my sickening mind!!! MWAHAHAH!!! O.O

Thanks for reading, sorry for the slow update "

**Nina**

Thanks !

**DarkMirror**

Hya! Another pretty reviewer! Glad to know you like blood and gore, cause there's much more from were that came from! I just look at Kai in the show and think: that guy could be doing so many cool stuff in great animes ****lets face it, Beyblade is definitly not the most brilliant anime ever!**** and I just had to give one of my ideas a go! Hope ya like all the ass kicking ! Kai his the best, Kai totaly rules, I mean, he's great! Ok, I'm gonna start talking about how great Kai is - something we all know . - so, I better stop now.


	5. Death Shadow Part II

**_Part II_**

:::3 years ago:::

The kid kept running and running. His feet getting more and more tired. He knew something was chasing him - he just didn't know what.

He was handling the situation pretty well for a 15 year old kid who had just left home. He had his hope bet on his older brother, for he had done the same thing almost 6 years ago.

He promised he'd come back for him, but he never came. But as the saying wisely says: if Maomé can't go to the mountain, then the mountain must come to Maomé. This case, if Spirka can't go to Kai, then Kai will go to Spirka.

The streets of Kazan were pretty darn cold, especially at night. All of Russia as a matter of fact. But that was something Russian people were actually quite proud of, I mean, if you can survive Russia's winter, then you can survive just about everything! Japan was different: hot and sunny, or at least, that's what his mother would say from time to time, when she got nostalgic, how she missed her dear Japan! But Japan was far away for young Kai, now all that mattered was what the heck was following him!

He was going from scared to terrified by the time he reached the corner of the street, but a very nice vision greeted him: a disco. He was not old enough to get in, but he looked older then what he really was. He sprinted to it and got in, bastard's luck - it was opening night and the entrance was free!

_Honestly, running away from home without any money was definitely not one of my best ideas! What's happening?! _

Kai tried to blend in, but he had no luck, his painted face and scared expression clearly said he was not OK. Someone up in the croud seemed to notice it, a boy two or three years older then him with flaming red hair couldn't get his eyes off him! Kai was getting very uneasy, and decided to come out. Whatever was following him sure would have left by now! Kai steped outside and went to the back of the disco, away from the lights. He wanted to find Spirka, he remembered him telling him about the great night-life of that city so close, yet so far from home. He had a hint he'd find him here.

Kai was finally relaxing when that thing started following him . He just knew the feeling wasn't good, and when he heard those strange, heavy steps, he knew he'd better run.

And fast!

But... come on, how stupid can you be to actually go to the darkest and dirtiest corner of the bloody street?! There he was, a 15 years old kid, about to piss himself when he saw a big strong shape heading for him.

Kai looked around - there was no way out, he was cornered and he knew he couldn't fight! So, he did the next best thing to running - SCREAMING!!!

"AHHH!!! HELP!!!"

He screamed once, but a strong hand grabbed him by his jaw and lifted him up, pressing him against the wall. The dim light that managed to pass though the alley allowed Kai to see his aggressors face.

"No... Spirka?!"

"Hi, little brother. I'm here for you."

Spirka let go of Kai and he landed on his behind ::and what a pretty behind it is...::. He was paralysed, not of fear, but of surprise. His brother, he, he was there!!! But now, Kai wasn't so sure that was a good thing...

Kai got up, eyes wide open, close to the figure in front - he barely remembered him, but this person was very different: large shoulders, built up muscles, a defined waist, and he was much taller then he remembered!

"Spirka? Is that really you? I can't believe it! After all this time, I finally found you!" Kai told his newly found brother.

He was happy, and he expected Spirka to be as well. So he laughed. And Spirka laughed too. But Kai wished he hadn't done it...

He felt strange. So cold, so lonely, it seemed there was nothing around him, just the dark! Pure dark! Spirka seemed to notice it.

"What's the matter Kai? You seem scared...", Spirka told him, getting closer.

"No, no, of course not", Kai replied, stepping backwards.

"Really? Why are you stepping back?"

"Well, this is... I dunno, strange I guess! Spirka, were you following me?"

"But of course, little brother. I was waiting for you... You have to come with me."

"Humm... why?"

"It's time you joined with me, Kai."

"Hn? Join? Join what?"

"My new family!"

Like some creepy, cheap horror movie, Spirka seemed to go even uglier then before and Kai understood why he was so scared! He was way bigger and his eyes were now a light, ghostly blue, and there was something different with his mouth. Kai couldn't hold it anymore!

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!," he screamed, running away like a scared horse! He knew Spirka was chasing him, he was so confused, he had no idea what to do! He could feel his brother getting closer, he knew he'd get him, and he didn't want it, he didn't know why, he just knew getting caught would be bad for him! He just kept running, around the corner, crossing over the street,

Until...

It stopped.

Spirka wasn't there. Kai stopped running, he couldn't hear him anymore. Slowly, he turned back, his hand on his chest, his face painted, sweat all over him. Spirka, he was still there. He could still feel his dark presence. But he didn't attack him.

_Where is he?_

Kai started walking back. Now, that's silly, the prey was heading for the predator...

He never knew what hit him!

The boy only felt the weight of his much larger brother on top of him. And he finally noticed what strange thing he saw in his mouth:

He had fangs - big, shiny, white fangs.

And they were getting dangerously close to his neck.

"Spirka! No, stop it!!!"

But he didn't seem to care for his little brother's cries. And Kai was getting really scared when he saw Spirka's fangs so close to him.

An invisible hand seemed to send Spirka flying back. Kai barely had the time to recover his breath when he felt a hand push him up - it was the red head.

"RUN!" he told him. Kai was still very confused, but he was a quick thinker and he absorbed the information fast. He spun on his heels, running away, hiding in the back of a trash can. From there he could see what that stranger and his brother were doing.

They were talking with each other, but he couldn't hear. When Spirka pointed in his direction, he realised he was interested in him and him only. But the other boy seemed to disagree. And of the little he remembered of his brother, he knew he didn't like being contradicted.

Every muscle of Spirka's seemed to tense. Kai felt a shiver come up his spine. And then he felt an even bigger one when he saw the red head remove a sword from inside his long jacket.

He couldn't believe what he was seeing. But realisation struck him like a truck: his brother was a vampire and the red head, a slayer. Only one of them was going to live. And he wasn't sure who he wanted that one to be.

His brother made the first move.

Jumping up, he let a growl escape his lips, all his bestiality shown in that moment. With his claws up, he prepared to shred the mortal's body into pieces. But the mortal one was not easy to kill. Sly as a cat, the boy dogded the attack and spun fast on his heels to find the vampire's back unprotected. With all his strength, he lifted the sword and thrust it into the monster's back.

With a loud growl, Spirka quickly stepped forward. The weapon, still inside his body, tore his back open and blood as thick and dark as oil was pouring out of it. Stepping back, the teen slayer waited for the next attack which came surprisingly fast.

Spirka decided to 'even' their odds and grabbed a metal pole, pointing it directly at the boy's head.

"YOU'RE GOING TO PAY FOR YOUR INTERFERENCE!"

"Gimmie your best!"

Lifting the pole above his head, he leaned forward and prepared to hit him.

Jumping left, the slayer avoided the blow from the pole, but wasn't fast enough to stop the blow from his strong hand.

Flying backwards, he landed on the cold street but quickly got and up restarted the fight.

Kai wasn't sure who was the best: Spirka was strong and powerful. But power is useless agaisnt an enemy you can't hit and the red head hardly stood more then 2 seconds in the same place.

Spirka was getting tired. He was weak from chasing his little brother and grabbing a vampire slayer was no easy task.

"WILL YOU STOP STILL FOR A MOMENT!!!" the redhead shouted.

_Bingo..._

Catching Spirka off guard with his little complaint, he jumped up and dug the blade on his very neck.

Eyes wide open, Spirka fell down to the ground with a thud.

Kai's eyes were filled with tears by the time he reached his dead body. Turning him up, he felt like the harm had been done to him. His brother's open eyes stared accusingly at him. That was a moment he would never forget. Ever.

"Kid?"

Kai lifted his head to find the red head's piercing gaze. He couldn't read his expression.

"Are you alright? He didn't bite you did he?"

"N... n... no..." Kai said shakily, then hiccupped loudly from crying.

"Hey, take it easy! I'm so sorry. But there was nothing I could do, it was too late for him. For you, there was a chance, I couldn't let him embrace you."

"He was a vampire, wasn't he?"

"YES, I AM!"

Both boys jumped after hearing the piercing voice. The red head only had time to look back when a hand coming out of nowhere sent him flying.

"Be a good boy and stay there, Yuri, I'll deal with you once I'm finished with him!"

Spirka refused to give up. Moving to Kai, he grabbed the boy and teared his clothing apart.

Fangs out, neck ready to be bitten, Yuri fainted. No escape for Kai now - he just closed his eyes waiting for the pain.

But it never came.

When he opened his eyes, he saw those blue eyes slowly turning red, a crimson red that was a mark for all Hiwatari boys. And they both fell down. And Kai felt something moisty and liquid soak into his bare chest.

Blood.

Kai slowly lifted his head. With a pleading look, his eyes asked the man before him not to hurt him. But he did not care.

"I warned you Spirka. No one defies Bac'shama. I said no, and no it is.", the man said.

Kai's eyes seemed to move from his brothers dead body to the pale man in front, then to Yuri, and then, to the Bac'shama's hand.

Eyes wide open, he screamed once he saw what was there - Spirka's heart.

Grining evily, the man approached the boy so that their faces were centimetres away.

"What's the matter kid? Scared or something?". Looking straight into his eyes, the master vampire lifted the heart to his mouth and with a hungry bite ripped half of hit and swallowed. "Want a bite? He tastes good!".

Grabbing Kai by his neck, he lifted him up with his big, strong arm.

Kai couldn't breath. He didn't want to die! Not now, not like this!

"You should have been easier to pick... your brother bothered me for days when he realised you were going to escape home. What do you have of any value that made him want you so badly? You should be ashamed of yourself, causing the death of your own flesh and blood!"

Kai silently listened to this monster judging. He was right, he had caused the death of his own brother.

_Better to die I guess... the slayer!_

He completely forgot about him! He was going to die too, and all because he had helped him! It was not fair! He had to try and do something, he had to pay for his help!

"It... was.. not... my.. fault..."

"What? Did you say something you little rascal?"

The master tightened his grip.

He was going to die. He had to do something.

So he did something real stupid: he kicked Bac'shama in the face.

His expression was one of murder and Kai regreted his doing extremely fast!

Growling like a wounded lion, he launched Kai less then gently, making the boy hit the cold wall.

Several broken ribs and a very big pain in the ass, Kai tried getting up, but he felt back when he felt something pitch in his body. With a terrified expression, he realised Bac'shama had clutched his hand into his chest. He couldn't feel it, but he knew his hand was around his very heart.

"Night, night Kai my boy..."

Kai was about to lose his senses when Yuri jumped in from the back and removed the master's hand. Kai allowed himself to hit the ground. From the same spot in which he landed, he saw the red head fight the master.

He saw the master floating for a few seconds and then breaking forward to the boy.

He saw him escape him, avoiding his attacks, using his sword but hitting nothing more then the air.

He saw Yuri listen to his boasting, getting more and more enraged. He allowed fury to take control. With dry strokes, he managed to hit the master on the rib cage while we was distracted.

He saw blood pouring out of the wound.

He saw... he felt a stitch on his rib cage.

He saw Yuri looking for him.

He saw Bac'shama draw a smirk.

He saw Bac'shama run to him.

He saw Yuri get there first and aim his weapon up.

He saw Bac'shama's failed attempt to fully avoid the blade, he saw the blade dig in his abdomem.

He saw... dark...

He saw... red...

He saw Yuri get off him while Bac'shama quickly retreived.

He saw those icy blue eyes look down on him.

He saw his sad expression.

He fainted.

:::

_That day, I gained a connection with Bac'shama. That day, Yuri told me I was cursed, told me I would often see through his eyes and sometimes feel his pain._

_It was true. _

_I almost went insane. Almost every week, I had to watch Bac'shama dry up two or three people. I had to listen to their screaming, their pleading, I had to see their eyes go lifeless, their bodies go limp on his arms. Until I finally learned to lock those visisons inside me. And then, I swore revenge! I swore revenge upon he who had brought me so much misery, so much pain!_

_End of Chapter_

Pfeuu!!! That took way more then I expected! I almost had to re-write it all over again and had even more things! So this leads me to a question: does anyone think I'm doing my chapters to big? Please say something, I definitly fon't want this to become boring or anything.

But I sure hope you liked reading as much as I liked writing it! Please review!

_Helping bud's: well, just a bit of an advertise of __Padfoot da Darkwolf__, just another writer like all of us around here , please read the stories, they're cool.___

**Reviewers replies here :**

**Nina: **Thanks ! Here's the next chap, hope you liked .

**Haruka Hana**: Konnischiwa, Haruka-san! Ah, you were so close! Well, the brother is the main connection, like you, I try to get a reason for everything to happen and this came out ! Hope you liked the next chap, the new one will be as as soon as possible :P!

**Sora**: er... that means ya liked.... right? Sorry for the delay with the update, but me and Isa, we had some complications with the edited version OO...****


	6. Goodbye and goodbye

Oh my God! I've been bad ;… Been a while, ein? Hum… well, how's a nice, big chappie to compensate for the delay in publishing?

But first - Who loves vampires? Who loves vampire ass kicking? Who loves anime? If you all said "I", then you must watch "Hellsing". I swear, that anime kicks ass big time!

Oh, and for her relentless ass-kicking on lazy little old me, I dedicate this chapter to **tensi no tsuki** (go Sorita!).

Well, on with the story, if anyone remembers, after Mao (Mariah) left him at the hill, Kai went off to find the master Bac'shama - let's met Kai who is _still_ fighting with him, shall we?

_Disclaimer: UV bullets belong to the movie "Underworld"._

_**Part III**_

Silent tears drooped from the sky as it started raining over the two men. Still forms, they eyed each other, none daring to make the first move. Closing his eyes, he remembered…. the Past was still very close to the slayer Kai Hiwatari. He had tried his best to forget his dead brother, leave him behind and go on with his life, but his effort was put to waste when the master started taunting him about how he had 'killed' his brother… almost believing him, he forgot what his mission was. He wanted the vampire dead! It wasn't a matter of protecting the society from this menace; this was his own personal vendetta - to kill the man who killed his brother and forced him into this strange way of living.

_Yuri, my friend, my trainer, this is what it comes to… this is what you trained me for… I'll show you it wasn't in vain…._

Kai's eyes snapped open; without further warnings he took the lead and made the first move - he wanted to rip the immortal's head… badly…

_at the other end of the town_

"What the?"

"But that's impossible!"

_Biiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiip!_

"…send all operatives!"

_Biiiiiiiiiiiiiiiip!_

"…should I KNOW!"

All the voices mixed themselves in the night's cold air; people running around, screaming to phones and walkie-talkies, painted faces from running and from fear… It happened too fast to give them a chance to reply. Phones started ringing and the operators had their hands full.

"AHH! This is **hell**!" - one of them scram.

Oh, she was so right about that…

_ back at the Hills _

The sound of the blades clashing was the only thing that disturbed that sinister quietness. In fact, the sounds of the blades were the only ones at all. Kai noticed it had been a while since he last heard screams, night crawlers or any other creatures, be it four legged, eight legged or even two legged… where were all the people he heard when he entered the Hills, and where were the backups he called!

He was cut of from his day dreaming when a fist came blowing his way, promptly followed by the white blades hiss. Swinging to the left, he avoided the sword blade but couldn't stop the blow that hit him in his jar sending him flying backwards and landing on the mud. Not even giving him the chance to get up, Bac'shama moved towards him and lifted his sword and immediately brought it back, intent on slicing the slayer in two: that game was no longer funny - he had an useless harm, many deep, hard healing cuts and his lovely clothing was completely shredded. Kai didn't look better himself: he had several bruises, cuts and two broken ribs, plus one sore behind from falling on the ground so often.

Despite his injuries, he wasn't too keen on losing his head so he struck Bac'shama with his legs and propelled him backwards. Stepping up at once, he made a run for the vampire and kicked the sword away from his hand. Trying to get up, Bac'shama saw a blade come his away, slowly getting up, he allowed it to put some uncomfortable pressure against his bare throat. Smirking, Kai looked down aton him. The vampire was no longer boasting and his cracked smile was gone - now all he could see was one pale dude sweating like hell… _Perfect._

"Looks like you're in a _dead_ end." He spoke, voice dripping with sarcasm.

"Oh my, you think so? Well, seems I have underestimated you… you live up to you name Death Shadow… But does this make you feel any better? Here I am, the man that destroyed your dear brother… but also the man that made you who you are today!"

"WHAT!"

"Don't look so shocked, it is but the truth… was it not _I_ the one that made you this strong? Was it not the hate you carry towards _me_ that got you to become a slayer? Was it not _me_, the one who made you what you are now! Can you kill me, knowing that it will also kill _you_ and the reason you live for!"

Kai stepped back confused. Of all things, he didn't expect the master to make a psychological attack on him. It was the truth; he was who he was because of that creature. Hate shaped him to become stronger and stronger, and his mind spoke only of revenge! In his mind, day and night, all he wanted was to kill the man that had caused so much misery to him without even trying so. But there was another thing he also knew…

"You're right, you did make me! You turned me into this! But there is one thing I know for sure: I will kill you and I will live! Because it isn't just your head I want: I want to eradicate your kind from the surface of the planet - _forever_!"

Has he spoke those words an aura of some kind seemed to pour from every inch of Kai's skin; slowly he advanced towards the other man. But he wasn't easily impressed.

_Humm. Very well young slayer, do as you wish… but I am Bac'shama, I am eternal and I am unbeatable! I will not die at the hands of a foolish child!_

"Let's get this going, _Shisou_!"

With renewed anger, the master showed no mercy and with his magnificent speed blew several precise hits at Kai's ribs and legs before stepping back. The boy was getting tired; he felt the blows and fell on the ground, his legs not holding the pain nor his weight on them.

"Well, well, look who's on the ground now" the older man smirked. Kai's face beamed in anger, sweat making his forehead shine in the moonlight. "Oh my, where have I seen such an expression before? Oh yes, Spirka, he had that exact same face when I told him he couldn't embrace you…"

He was hitting his weak point. Kai's strength was slowly returning to him and his blade rested near enough. At his current state he couldn't risk getting more hits from the master, he was to strong and could easily crush his internal organs.

_Damn! I better cut this right, I'm getting tired of this shit and this wind bag is really starting to get on my nerves!_

"Ok, fuck it, here I come!" he scram up to the raining sky as if calling a deity. Bac'shama just stared in awe has he felt like he had been pulled into a movie - _that's so cliché…._

Nope, he didn't expect Kai to do that…

Kai jumped high and lifted his blade, Bac'shama raised his hand to grab the blade, but when it seemed Kai was going to land on top of him he landed in front a few seconds to early and directed a clean blow at his belly. Bac'shama screamed in pain has he felt his own guts splash out of the fresh cut and puddle in front of him. Blood was seeping from the boy's blade and that infuriated him! He was loosing control, the beast inside him wanted to rip the boy's body to shreds.

Nope, he definitely didn't expect the outcome of that blow….

Bang! The master's hand hit the ground where Kai stood a few seconds before, his pupils red with anger and his fangs bared as the slayer kept hitting him.

With his claws he scoped the air for Kai's flesh but in his current position it was too easy for Kai to guess his moves. It was getting more and more amusing seeing the almighty master brandishing his arms and growling like a wounded animal but Kai didn't want to take any chances - it was time to finish it all.

Taking a deep breath Kai turned to face the man on the ground. Lifting the katana and pushing it back, he eyed the man for the last time before slashing his head.

Or so he thought…

It only took him the split second in which the slayer looked back to see who called him for Bac'shama to get back on his feet and scramble. But it took the same time for an UV bullet to hit the ground in front of him and prevent his escape.

Kai went from stunned to pissed in the second in which all of this happened.

"Yuri! You dickhead, if you were coming here couldn't you have bothered to let me know!" he shouted eyeing his trainer and friend. It had been only a few months, but the Russian didn't look too well - bony and paler then usually, he was painted and sweating from all the running and his breathing was strangely heavy.

"Sorry, this visit wasn't part of my plans. I'd think twice before killing him…"

"Hn? Why? And what are you doing here in the first place?"

"… He might be the best to answer that."

Kai looked in the direction Yuri pointed. Bac'shama? What did he have to do with anything? To his surprise, the vampire smirked back at Yuri and eyed him deadly.

"You found out, ein? I always knew you'd be a nuisance, but they never believed a mere mortal could find out our plans… You're too late anyway, we've already located The Heir…"

The vampire smiled again and stared at them. His eyes were filled with despise and hate, but there was another thing on his eyes - _triumph?_ Nearly escaping his second death, but he still looked triumphal over them… why?

"… Mind filling me in?"

"Noctivagous Cat…"

"Hn? I remember something about that…It's a legend. What about it?"

"Legend, slayer? MWUAHAHA!"

"It's not a legend Kai"

* * *

_There was once a time when Vampire's freely spread their poison through the Earth. _

_They bathed the fields with the blood of the pure and innocent and feasted upon their small existence as the almighty gods they believed to be. _

_Amongst them, one came, stronger then all. Her viciousness and evil were beyond all that was known, even to the others, who stunned by her might, followed her. Her power grew stronger and stronger and she soon produced heirs, as strong has she was and has bloodthirsty as her… For the fun of the killing, they claimed lives and treated their preys with disrespect._

_As they roamed through villages and lands, they would slaughter all that crossed their path - human or not. Only some creatures seemed to escape that destiny - the cats. Walkers of the night, they became the companions of the clan and scoped the terrain ahead like scouts. Thus, the clan was named "Noctivagous Cat". _

_As the world aged, so did beliefs and thoughts. The others grew tired of the evil that spread, making hate grow amid mortals. Aware of their weakness, groups of them organised merely with the intent of slaughtering all of them - members of the clan or not. So, vampires planned for the disposal of the ones that had caused their situation - it was time for the Noctivagous to disappear. As the night dawned, the sounds of bloodshed were heard and the clan died in the hands of their own kind.

* * *

_

"When I first told you this story, I believed vampires had made this up as to remember that there was once a time in which they ruled…"

"And we shall again! Slayers, take your time now, for a new world order is coming! The creatures of the night will ascend to the Sun again and all those who oppose will be eliminated!"

"Shut up. I still don't understand the connection with all of this. Even if that's not a legend, they are all dead, what's the problem?"

"That's the problem - they aren't! Kai, the last leader of the clan hid one of his heirs! My investigations led me here, to this very town! I found out that the last one of them hid among humans and eventually in his heart grew some humanity. Apparently the _poor_ thing fell in love with a mortal and had children… Not full human not full vampire. But still they believe that the seed of evil inside the children he had can grow if they embrace them and make them full vampires! That's why vampires from all over the world are coming here, that's why there have been so many paranormal activities during this week!"

"Why didn't you say so them? You could have warned us, you know the Associations take your word blindly!"

"Because I needed confirmation of my suspects! I couldn't move so many people without being sure! We faced Enckel last week and he confirmed my investigations, so I came here with several crews to take care of the situation. Though we can't be sure if the children will be as powerful as the original Noctivagous Cat vampires, their presence among their community will serve as an ego boost and we'll have serious trouble…"

"Ok, and why do I need him?" Kai pointed in Bac'shama's direction.

"Because, he's one of the masters who is aware of the Heir's identity. Spit it up."

"Why do you even bother? If you think I'm that weak excuse of a master Enckel, you're in for a lot of fun, Yuri. Or not, under your cond…"

"Shut up, ass whole and cut the babbling! I'm not in the mood for this - are you going to tell us if we beat the crap out of you?"

"No."

Yuri aimed for Bac'shama while Kai placed himself in standard position. Several bullets hit the ground making the master's eyes watery and his eye sight go blurry - Kai took the chance and made a run for his head.

Sensing his approach, he jumped in the red head's direction avoiding Kai's blade. With a kick he sent Yuri's gun flying and aimed a punch to his rib cage. Dodging to the right Yuri tried to hit him while Kai was running in their direction.

_Yuri… Why is he so slow? He should have left a couple of marks on his face already, yet he didn't hit it once…_

Kai smiled has he reached the two fighters. Drawing back to take a look at his situation, Bac'shama shivered - Yuri was drawing his own sword, that darned blade he knew too well.

Yuri smiled.

"Deja vú… It's just like first time Kai. Just this time, you can defend yourself."

"And this time, he'll die. I'll assure you that."

And one, and two, and three, and the master was having a hell of a time trying to keep his head on his shoulders. The two men were perfectly synchronised, well, Yuri did train Kai didn't he? More cuts, deeper than the first ones were decorating the undead's body. Blows came from all directions, promptly followed by the glints of silver and then of red.

Until… Yuri spun on his feet, duck and hit the vampire's knees, making him fall back, unbalanced.

He never hit the ground, at least, not 'all' of him. His head was sent flying just as soon as Yuri finished the blow, his vital fluids streaming down the hill and into those waters Kai didn't want to soil.

Panting and sweating the two men sat down and breathed heavily.

Kai looked at the decapitated body and then at his friend. A sign of relief left his dry lips and then he cracked up a smile. At last! After all that time, after all of that, Bac'shama was dead!

_Blood sucking bastard, burn in Hell! My task here is done… Time to retire, I need a life! I want to do boring, stupid things, heck, I want a girlfriend! (Mao sure looks prettier by the day…) _

Kai was cut from his thoughts by the sound of Yuri's coughs.

"Yuri?"

"We're not done yet! Let's go!" He commanded, hiding his face. Kai was growing suspicious but he trotted behind. Yuri was leading him away from the Hills and the sounds of a heated battle could be heard ahead - _the Association crews must have drawn the vampires away._

But it seemed the other way around as they grew closer to the place. While slayers and undead fought, the lifeless bodies of both companions and vampires laid side by side in the red grass carpet - the _media_ control unit was in for some hard work keeping that from the journalists and police forces.

Kai looked at Yuri and with a nod they joined the fight. Those rookies were a piece of cake compared to what they faced before, but they were so many! For each Kai killed, two would show up! He was tired from before and Yuri didn't look like he'd last for long, so Kai decided to draw closer to his friend. Together, like the first time the dual haired had been sent to the field, they fought and killed.

However the number of vampires was increasing, while theirs, was decreasing.

_Damn! I didn't travel half the world to die like this! Kai won't like it, but we have to retrieve! Now!_

"Kai we ha…"

"Don't even think about it! Do you actually think they'll let us anyway! Yuri, we have to kill them, we don't know the Heir's identity and at least we have to stop them from embracing him!" Shisou screamed to his friend, not letting go of his fight. More and more vampires came in his direction, words of the presence of Shisou and White Wolf were out and everyone wanted a piece of them.

Silently, all the slayers started backing away from the fight, they knew it was of no use.

"Kai, they're too many! We're no use dead! Let's go - NOW!" the red head screamed, they were being cornered and soon there'd be no escape!

"Damn Yuri! Ok, let's go!" and he turned back to run.

But instead he stopped, awe in his eyes.

Yuri had his knees on the ground and his hand on his mouth. Blood was seeping from his lips and his sword laid near by. Kai rushed for his friend, defending him from the mob of vampires trying to kill him.

"Kai. Leave. Now."

"What the…"

"KAI! Let me go and leave, fast!"

"Hell no! Lets go, what's wrong with you!"

He was going to answer, but more instead he just spilled more blood; Kai took the gun on his belt and emptied a couple of rounds to scare someone away while he grabbed Yuri and ran away.

But the red head was no easy burden and his movements were reduced since he was holding him, he had no other chance other then improvise and run somewhere, wherever that was.

A couple more rounds and some running later, he found himself alone - no vampires, no commoners, no slayers. Looking around, he found a nice stone were he laid Yuri, who seemed to be dozing off.

"Yuri… Yuri… Yuri, what's wrong? Are you listening to me?" he asked, lowering down.

"…"

"Yuri damnit answer me!"

"…Kai…I…sorry…"

"Hn?"

Yuri curled up, hiding his face from a seriously concerned Kai - just what was happening to his friend? Determined to get his answer he got up and tried to pull Yuri…

Just…

He wasn't pulling Yuri…

He was pulling a vampire…

White fangs glinted and those beautiful blue orbs were now a deadly red. He had been bitten and had taken the retarding drug so he could warn everyone else. Poor Wolf…

Kai looked around, almost panicking - he was alone with 'Yuri', which meant he'd have to deal with him…

Seemingly guessing his thoughts, the vampire smirked… Though he had all of Yuri's memories, now that he had been fully embraced the beast was at his best, no trace of the Russian's personality was surfacing.

"Poor Enckel, dying to embrace me… well, if you can't beat them join them, hn? Sorry kid… You are going to die"

Shadows took over Kai's face. This was going to be very, very hard.

_I don't want this! No…My friend… darn, why must this happen! I don't want to… kill him…_

Without noticing it, a single tear descended his face… slowly, it approached his lips, went around them and close to the chin, it fell to the ground… and they started yet another fight.

It didn't last long; they both knew each other too well.

Dashing, kicking, pulling and hitting, Kai eventually dragged 'Yuri' against a tree. He was now looking directly into his eyes, and for a moment he thought he saw Yuri.

He didn't seem mad like the vampire fiercely struggling to get free. Instead he was quiet and waiting. Waiting for Kai to finish it all, however hard it would be for both of them.

And so he complied. Pushing his head back, he hit his forehead, dazzling Yuri for a brief moment and launching him to the ground; startled by that move, the red head hit the ground and immediately got up and faced Kai, only to be pierced by a dagger on Kai's hand.

For a few seconds, they stayed in that position. Yuri looked into his friends eyes before his sight started blurring… or was it Kai's one?

"I'm sorry…" he coughed, "my friend… I didn't mean for this to be like… this…"

"…Yuri…"

Then he died. In Kai's arms, by his daggers blade. Cold eyes, staring up to the sky, just like Spirka's ones once had, blood sticking to Kai's clothing…

_Goodbye..._

* * *

OO

Oh my God, I just killed Yuri! No!… I love Yuri…(Yuri or Tala, or whatever, he's so cool!)

Ok, I'm nutt ain't I? I'm sorry, but it was necessary ;;… Kai needs to be a bit weak now, pardon me if he'll be a _little_ ooc next chapter…

Well, reviewers' replies here!

**Nina**

Thank you! I'm really, really sorry for taking so long to update, but I hope this was worth the wait! Ja ne!

**Sora**

Easy, easy, I updated! ducks under table while Sora throws several sharp objects well, I never said when I'd update did I! Hope you liked buddy !

**FireKai**

Hoi! Thanks! That last chapter was bloody! Boy, you must have loved this one ;P… Ok, so yes, he "re-died"…I can't remember everything. Oh poor Yuri. I like Yuri. So, why did I kill him? TT... I'm hopeless…

Bye!


End file.
